


Of Capes and Red Juice

by Crynelium



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Halloween prompt, i WILL draw a bit of this and add it!! but not right now. HAHHA, was supposed to finish it yesterday sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: Diana was unsure on how she got here. For one thing, how on Earth did Akko manage to convince her to put on some scratchy cape and fake fangs?tl;dr diana socializes in her true form— a shitty vampire costume





	Of Capes and Red Juice

After the craziness that happened during _and_ after the Noir missile, Diana can appreciate the quiet moments.

This was _not_ one of those moments.

It was hard to suppress herself from just outright leaving and wearing something a bit more— actually no, _a whole lot_ more respectable than a tacky, awful, scratchy cape. She didn't know _how_ Akko did it, but somehow she convinced her to come in the costume party wearing this.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted none other than Amanda O’Neill approaching. Her werewolf mask had been lifted just above her forehead, and her ripped up flannel shirt hung around her waist, leaving her in a white tank top instead. Diana could feel a headache coming a mile away.

“Ah! I can’t believe prissy skirts became even more of a tight ass!” Amanda said, noting the vampire getup the brunette made her wear. She locked an arm around blonde’s neck, and Diana could only stare at annoyance at the redhead. “Never thought I’d see Goody Two Shoes at an honest to god party!” she grinned, like what she said was funny. The heiress internally scoffed, feeling miffed at her sudden appearance.

“I’ve been in my fair share of parties.” she settled on for a reply, which was _true,_ but she imagined that Amanda probably did not mean stuffy dinner parties with people five times her age.

Like reading her mind, Amanda rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, smartass” she shot back. Then her expression turned lighter, “But seriously, I can’t believe Akko managed to convince you to— pfft, wear that!” she said, a laugh almost spilling out of her mouth. Diana could only look at the other witch with a deadpan stare. The laugh came tumbling out of the redheads mouth after she saw that reaction.

“I don’t suppose you’ll just be an nuisance all night?” she said, not hiding her annoyance. Diana had hoped after that, Amanda would just stop talking, but if anything, she looked like she’d just been challenged.

“You probably wore that—”

“Stop.” Diana snapped, but the redhead continued.

“Because you—”

“ _Stop.”_ she said more forcefully. Internally she wondered if O’Neill had working ears.

“— _Looove_ her.”

She felt her face flush at being utterly called out, and looked down in embarrassment. Amanda smiled at her, smug. Her fake fangs spilled over her lips, so it looked like a wolfish grin.

“Was that all you have to say?” Diana said, looking back up, face almost as red as the fake blood ‘dripping’ from her mouth. With her right hand, she unwrapped the arm Amanda had over her neck, with a distasteful expression.

“I can think of more if you want,” the redhead snickered.

“ _Please_ don’t.” Diana said, and Amanda just shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” she said, and then her expression turned thoughtful, “Hey Gayvendish. Where’s your girlfriend anyway?” Her head darted left and right, scanning the crowds.

“ _Cavendish._ And I don’t know where Akko is currently,”. She swears, next year, when Halloween comes over, she’s not falling for Akko’s tricks again. This is the last time Diana ever agrees to Akko’s _trust me_ argument! She’s going to get an earful for leaving her in this crowd with such a tacky getup.

She was so lost in thought, she almost didn’t notice Lotte heading to her direction. She wore swirly goggles instead of her normal glasses, and a lab coat with thick gloves. The heiress guessed she was supposed to be a mad scientist.

“Diana! It’s good to see you here.” she beamed at her. She took one look at her costume, and smiled knowingly. “Akko made you wear that, didn’t she?”

“I… couldn’t say no.” she admitted. Lotte cracked a smile the same time Amanda snickered. “What did you come as, Lotte?” Diana asked, if only to change the subject.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, eyes lighting up, “I’m supposed to be the alternate reality version of Belle that appears in volume two hundred eighty seven!” She started using her hands animatedly, “I personally think she had a lot of potential! It was a huge shame when she got pulled over in the next volume by a _dream_ of all things! I think that was just bad writing because they even forgot about that reality’s Edgar and Arthur! I—” she blinked, then coughed, and hid her hands behind her back, “I’m rambling, sorry _._ ”

“S’cool. I didn’t know you were a nerd for those books.” Amanda said, bending forward to her direction to examine her costume. “And you made all that?” she prodded at the goggles.

“It took a while to get the fabric, but yup!”

“It looks cool.” she said, and Lotte reddened slightly and shrunk at the compliment. Diana was slightly surprised at the redhead’s genuine words, and guessed even she couldn’t be mean to Lotte. Amanda coughed, “For a nerd, that is.” she said quickly, as if trying to recover from being too genuine. Lotte smiled all the same.

Suddenly the Finnish girl perked up, like she had just remembered something.

“Oh! Diana, uhm. Akko told me to give you this.” She reached inside the lab coat’s pocket to reveal a red drinking pouch roughly larger than her palm. Curiously, Diana got it, then squinted, a confused expression on her face. It looked to be those strawberry drinks in plastic pouches, except this one was transparent, and not to mention, darker than usual. She flipped it over and— yup. The remnants of a label stuck stubbornly to the side.

“...What on Earth…?” Diana asked, looking questioningly at the drink, then at Lotte. The witch only gave a look that Diana understood immediately, _couldn’t convince her not to do it, sorry_ . What _was_ Akko planning?

Meanwhile, Amanda got between the two of them, placing her elbow on Diana’s shoulder (much to her dismay), and also got a confused look.

“What’s that supposed to b— Jesus Christ!”

Amanda’s reaction was surprising, but not as surprising as the puff of smoke that suddenly came out of nowhere between the three witches.

The redhead jumped back, but Diana didn’t process what was happening as fast as she did. Her hands did the one thing it could– throw the pouch at the smoke, which made a _THWAP_ sound, and also something that suspiciously sounded like it exploded.

“Stay back, vam— Augh!!” the smoke said, and Diana could already tell it was a certain someone. Something fell on the floor, and the smoke cleared away, revealing Akko, drenched in red juice. Her outfit was a black leather jacket and a not-so-white shirt underneath, with stakes in a strap going from the right shoulder to her left bottom torso. She was rubbing her backside, in apparent pain.

“H-hey! What was that for?!” she protested indignantly. She wiped her face with her hand, but the damage was done. The shirt beneath the jacket was stained red now, and Diana couldn’t say she felt that sorry.

Okay well, _maybe_ a little bit.

“Akko! Don’t surprise me like that!” Diana scolded, “What were you thinking?!”. Her voice got a little bit louder than she’d wanted to, but honestly it was because she was still surprised by her sudden appearance.

When Akko pouted, the blonde had to take a mental step back because she was sure the brunette was going to try to win her over by being cute, and Diana wasn’t sure if she could win that mental battle.

“I just wanted to surprise you!! See, I have a matching costume!” she gestured to her ruined outfit. All Diana could do in response was open her mouth in response, but nothing would come out.

Matching costume?

She looked over Akko again, and she could see a (hopefully fake) knife tucked in a handle strapped on her right leg. Around her waist were a bunch of pouches and bottles with crosses written on them with a black marker.

Was this supposed to be a vampire slayer?

Diana was so speechless, she couldn’t even think of what to say.

“Oww, and I just wanted us to look great together,” Akko whined, still rubbing her backside. The blonde sighed, and reached inside her pocket to get her handkerchief. The cape might be awful, but the pockets on these pants weren’t bad.

“Oh, Akko,” Diana started in a tired tone, pursing her lips. She leaned down and wiped the juice from Akko’s face and helped her get up steadily. “That was a lovely idea, I’ll admit—” Akko beamed, and Diana had to turn away so she wouldn’t see the blush forming on her face, “—but you did it terribly.” she finished. The brunette visibly deflated.

“I worked really hard on this though,” she said, stretching the _o._

“There’s always next time!” Lotte said helpfully, having recovered from being shocked. Oh. Next time. Diana figured out what to say.

“Speaking of,” she said in a stern expression. She turned to the two other witches. “We’re going to have a _chat_ about this, if you don’t mind.” Lotte only nodded, sympathizing with Diana’s plight. Amanda looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

“ _U-um_ , I don’t like that look on you Diana…” Akko said, laughing nervously. The heiress looked at the brunette again, a tick almost evident in her forehead.

“Akko…” she started gently, and the person in question only gulped.

“Y-yes…?” she answered in a cautious. Diana cupped one hand on Akko’s face, and her eyes widened and drifted towards offending limb.

“However lovely that idea was…” she continues, hand drifting behind her head slowly. Akko looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

“ _Never do that again,”_ her hand went for her ear, pinching it, and Akko yelped more in surprise than in pain.

“ _Ow_ , ow!” the brunette whined. Her hands went to her ear, covering Diana’s own. Diana wasn’t a monster, so she wasn’t pinching hard, just hard enough to make a point.

“Please excuse us.” she says to the other two witches, walking away and pulling along Akko, hand still on her ear. She was going to give her a lecture about sneaking up on people, and terrible fashion choices, but more specifically, the terrible fashion choices that affect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. Never do it again smh. *writes another oneshot* what the fuck did i just fucking say


End file.
